Hamasaki Ayumi
Hamasaki Ayumi (浜崎あゆみ) is a Japanese pop singer-songwriter under the avex trax label. She made her major debut in 1998 with the single "poker face". Her debut album, "A Song for XX", reached #1 on the Oricon charts and sold over one million copies. Since then Ayumi has released countless number one singles and albums. Ayumi is also the all-time 4th best-selling artist [1] in Japan and the highest selling solo female artist [2] in Japan. She is the only solo artist to have sold 20 million singles in Japan. Ayumi has sold over 50,062,182 copies in Japan [3] alone. She currently has 32 #1 singles (33 including "a song is born" with KEIKO), 20 of which are consecutive and 12 consecutive #1 albums. She was the 39th biggest taxpayer in Japan for 2002 and 37th for 2003. She once accounted for 42.6% of her label's income. She's currently number one at the highest earnings list for female celebreties in Japan for 2007 and 2008. [4] Profile ]] ]] Hamasaki Ayumi (July 2007) * Stage Name: Hamasaki Ayumi (浜崎あゆみ), Hamazaki Kurumi (浜崎クルミ) the name that she used for her model-actress career * Birth Name: Hamasaki Ayumi (濱崎歩) * Nicknames: Ayu (あゆ, also see CREA) * Birth Date: October 2, 1978 * Birth Place: Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan * Blood Type: A * Height: 157cm (61.8 in ; 5'1") * Weight: 40kg (88.18 lbs) * Measurements: 80cm-53cm-82cm (31.5 in-20.9 in-32.3 in) * Favorite Artists: KEIKO (globe), Miyazawa Rie, Matsuda Seiko, Babyface, and En Vogue. * Favorite City: New York * Favorite Actors: Nicolas Cage, Miyazawa Rie * Favorite Movies: The Bodyguard, Betty Blue, Leaving Las Vegas * People I Respect: People who have things I don't have. * People I Dislike: Liars, people who don't say hello. * Current Interest: Collecting white things for my room * Favorite Food: Biscuits, cakes, chocolates, kimchi (Korean marinated cabbage) * Favorite Things to Read: Most of the fashion magazines. Modern-language translations of the Manyo tanka poems are especially interesting. Poems of Giniro Natsuo, Aida Mitsuo, etc. * Lessons: Piano, Japanese calligraphy (5th rank), abacus calculation, Japanese flower arrangement, Kumon-shiki study system Works Studio Albums * 1995.12.01 Nothing from Nothing (Pre-Avex Mini-Album) #198 * 1999.01.01 A Song for XX #1 * 1999.11.10 LOVEppears #1 * 2000.09.27 Duty #1 * 2002.01.01 I am... #1 * 2002.12.18 RAINBOW #1 * 2004.12.15 MY STORY #1 * 2006.01.01 (miss)understood #1 * 2006.11.29 Secret #1 * 2008.01.01 GUILTY #2 * 2009.03.25 NEXT LEVEL #1 * 2010.04.14 Rock'n'Roll Circus BEST Albums * 2001.03.28 A BEST (Best Album) #1 * 2003.03.12 A BALLADS (Ballad Best Album) #1 * 2007.02.28 A BEST 2 -BLACK- (Best Album) #2 * 2007.02.28 A BEST 2 -WHITE- (Best Album) #1 * 2008.09.10 A Complete ~All Singles~ (Best Album) #1 Mini-Albums * 2003.12.17 Memorial address (Mini-Album) #1 Singles * 1995.09.21 NOTHING FROM NOTHING (Pre-Avex) #200 * 1998.04.08 poker face #20 * 1998.06.10 YOU #20 * 1998.08.05 Trust #9 * 1998.10.07 For My Dear... #9 * 1998.12.09 Depend on you #6 * 1999.02.10 WHATEVER #5 * 1999.04.14 LOVE ~Destiny~ #1 * 1999.05.12 TO BE #4 * 1999.07.14 Boys & Girls #1 * 1999.08.11 A #1 * 1999.11.10 appears #2 * 1999.12.08 kanariya #1 * 2000.02.09 Fly high #3 * 2000.04.26 vogue #3 * 2000.05.17 Far away #2 * 2000.06.07 SEASONS #1 * 2000.09.27 SURREAL #1 * 2000.11.01 AUDIENCE #2 * 2000.12.13 M #1 * 2001.01.31 evolution #1 * 2001.03.07 NEVER EVER #1 * 2001.05.16 Endless sorrow #1 * 2001.07.11 UNITE! #1 * 2001.09.27 Dearest #1 * 2002.03.06 Daybreak #2 * 2002.04.24 Free & Easy #1 * 2002.07.24 H #1 * 2002.09.26 Voyage #1 * 2003.07.09 & #1 * 2003.08.20 forgiveness #1 * 2003.11.06 No way to say #1 * 2004.03.31 Moments #1 * 2004.07.28 INSPIRE #1 * 2004.09.29 CAROLS #1 * 2005.04.20 STEP you / is this LOVE? #1 * 2005.08.03 fairyland #1 * 2005.09.14 HEAVEN #1 * 2005.11.30 Bold & Delicious / Pride #1 * 2006.03.08 Startin' / Born To Be... #1 * 2006.06.21 BLUE BIRD #1 * 2007.07.18 glitter / fated #1 * 2007.09.19 talkin' 2 myself #1 * 2008.04.08 Mirrorcle World #1 * 2008.12.17 GREEN / Days #1 * 2009.02.25 Rule / Sparkle #1 * 2009.08.12 Sunrise / Sunset ~LOVE is ALL~ #1 * 2009.12.29 You were... / BALLAD #1 Other Singles * 2000.11.15 The other side ONE: Hex Hector (Remix Single) * 2001.01.31 The other side TWO: Junior Vasquez (Remix Single) * 2001.01.31 The other Side THREE: Thunderpuss, Soul Solution (Remix Single) * 2001.01.31 The other Side FOUR: System F / Vincent De Moor (Remix Single) * 2001.02.28 poker face (re-release) * 2001.02.28 YOU (re-release) * 2001.02.28 Trust (re-release) * 2001.02.28 For My Dear... (re-release) * 2001.02.28 Depend on you (re-release) * 2001.02.28 WHATEVER (re-release) * 2001.02.28 LOVE ~Destiny~ (re-release) * 2001.02.28 TO BE (re-release) * 2001.11.21 Excerpts from ayu-mi-x III: 001 (Remix Single) * 2001.12.13 Excerpts from ayu-mi-x III: 002 (Remix Single) * 2001.12.13 Excerpts from ayu-mi-x III: 003 (Remix Single) * 2001.12.13 Excerpts from ayu-mi-x III: 004 (Remix Single) * 2001.12.26 Excerpts from ayu-mi-x III: 005 (Remix Single) * 2001.12.26 Excerpts from ayu-mi-x III: 006 (Remix Single) * 2002.10.xx M (re-release) * 2002.11.07 H (re-release) * 2007.12.05 Together When... (Digital Release) ; German Singles * 2005.04.18 appears * 2002.12.15 Connected (Lightning) * 2002.09.27 Naturally * 2003.04.07 Connected * 2004.03.08 Depend on you * 2004.10.03 M * 2005.11.27 UNITE! Remix Albums * 1999.03.17 ayu-mi-x * 2000.02.16 SUPER EUROBEAT PRESENTS ayu-ro-mix * 2000.03.08 ayu-mi-x II version US&EU * 2000.03.08 ayu-mi-x II version JPN * 2000.03.08 ayu-mi-x II version Acoustic Orchestra * 2000.03.29 ayu-mi-x II version Non-Stop Mega Mix * 2001.02.28 ayu-mi-x III Acoustic Orchestra * 2001.02.28 ayu-mi-x III Non-Stop Mega Mix * 2001.09.27 Cyber TRANCE presents ayu trance * 2001.09.28 SUPER EUROBEAT presents ayu-ro mix 2 * 2002.03.20 ayu-mi-x 4 - selection Acoustic Orchestra Version * 2002.03.20 ayu-mi-x 4 - selection Non-Stop Mega Mix Version * 2002.09.26 Cyber Trance presents ayu trance 2 * 2003.09.30 RMX Works from ayu-mi-x 5 non-stop mega mix * 2003.09.30 RMX Works from Cyber Trance presents ayu trance 3 * 2003.09.30 RMX Works from Super Eurobeat presents ayu-ro mix 3 * 2005.03.24 MY STORY Classical * 2008.03.26 ayu-mi-x 6 -GOLD- * 2008.03.26 ayu-mi-x 6 -SILVER- Vinyls ; Japanese Vinyls * 1999.06.05 Depend on you * 1999.06.19 A Song for XX * 1999.06.19 from your letter * 1999.06.19 poker face * 1999.06.19 SIGNAL * 1999.07.03 Hana * 1999.07.03 POWDER SNOW * 1999.07.03 Trust * 1999.07.03 Wishing * 1999.07.17 As if... * 1999.07.17 FRIEND II * 1999.07.17 Two of us * 1999.07.17 YOU * 1999.xx.xx Boys & Girls * 1999.10.06 A (side NYC Vinyl) * 1999.10.06 A (side TYO Vinyl) * 2008.04.09 part of Me / decision * 2008.04.09 alterna / Beautiful Fighters * 2008.04.09 walking proud / glitter * 2008.04.09 HEAVEN / talkin' 2 myself * 2008.04.09 Startin' / Greatful Days * 2008.04.09 No way to say / fated * 2008.04.09 INSPIRE / CAROLS * 2008.04.09 GAME / Together When... * 2008.04.09 STEP you / About You * 2008.04.09 Moments / ourselves ; North American Vinyls * 1999.xx.xx Boys & Girls * 2001.05.27 appears * 2001.06.12 kanariya * 2001.08.12 Duty * 2001.08.12 evolution * 2001.09.16 M * 2001.09.xx Trauma * 2001.10.xx monochrome * 2001.xx.xx too late * 2001.xx.xx Boys & Girls ; German Vinyls * 2002.11.15 Connected (Part 1) * 2003.02.29 Connected (The Remixes * 2003.09.06 M (Part 1) * 2003.09.26 M (Part 2) * 2003.11.02 M (Part 3) * 2004.01.16 Depend on you Svenson & Gielen remixes * 2004.02.26 Depend on you (Part 2) * 2004.09.02 Naturally (Part 1) * 2004.09.16 Naturally (Part 2) * 2005.02.17 appears Armin van Buuren Remixes * 2005.10.04 appears The Remixes * 2005.10.21 UNITE! (Part 1) * 2005.10.24 UNITE! (Part 2) ; International Vinyls * 2002.06.12 Connected (Belgian Vinyl) * 2004.05.05 M (Spanish Vinyl) Compilations / Other * 1998.11.26 avex 10th Anniversary Presents avex THE ALBUM (#4 "A''" (m.c.A.T '''and Hamasaki Ayumi')) * 1999.04.24 Tsunku - "LOVE ~Dakiatte~" (#2 "LOVE ~since 1999~" (Hamasaki Ayumi & Tsunku)) * 2001.12.12 Hamasaki Ayumi + KEIKO - "a song is born" #1 * 2002.01.23 Various Artists Featuring songnation|VARIOUS ARTISTS FEATURING song+nation (#1 a song is born Hamasaki Ayumi + KEIKO) * 2002.03.06 song-nation2 trance (#1 a song is born (tatsumaki remix)) * 2002.05.29 The Japan Gold Disc Award 2002 (#8 a song is born) * 2003.08.06 Various Artists Space Drive Route 1 * 2004.09.20 J-pop Meets Classics Harmony - Ayumi Hamasaki (Warsaw Philharmonic and Janacek Philharmonic Orchestra) DVD / VHS * 1995.09.15 Hamasaki - Idol Promotional Model Video|Idol Promotional Model Video] * 1999.09.15 A Film for XX * 2000.02.23 A Clips * 2000.03.29 ayumi hamasaki * 2000.09.13 Concert Tour 2000 (vol.1) * 2000.09.13 Concert Tour 2000 (vol.2) * 2001.06.20 ayumi hamasaki countdown live 2000-2001 A * 2001.11.11 ayumi hamasaki DOME TOUR 2001 A * 2003.01.29 ayumi hamasaki COUNTDOWN LIVE 2001-2002 A * 2003.01.29 ayumi hamasaki ARENA TOUR 2002 A * 2003.01.29 ayumi hamasaki STADIUM TOUR 2002 A * 2003.01.29 ayumi hamasaki COUNTDOWN LIVE 2002-2003 A * 2003.01.29 Complete Live Box Set * 2004.01.09 a-nation '03 summer festival (featuring ourselves, Greatful days, HANABI ~episode II~ and July 1st) * 2004.02.25 A museum ~30th single collection live~ * 2004.02.25 Complete Clip Box * 2004.06.xx The MTV Super Dry Live (featuring ourselves) * 2004.09.29 ayumi hamasaki ARENA TOUR 2003~2004 A * 2004.11.30 a-nation '04 summer festival (featuring INSPIRE, HANABI, Boys & Girls and July 1st) * 2005.03.02 ayumi hamasaki COUNTDOWN LIVE 2004-2005 A * 2004.08.24 ayumi hamasaki ARENA TOUR 2005 A ~MY STORY~ * 2005.10.26 a-nation '05 BEST HIT LIVE (featuring STEP you, HANABI and Flower Garden) * 2006.03.23 ayumi hamasaki COUNTDOWN LIVE 2005-2006 A * 2006.11.01 ayumi hamasaki ARENA TOUR 2006 A ~(miss)understood~ * 2006.11.08 a-nation '06 BEST HIT LIVE (featuring Startin', Boys & Girls, evolution and BLUE BIRD) * 2007.11.07 a-nation '07 BEST HIT LIVE (featuring 1 LOVE, fated, and glitter) * 2008.03.12 ayumi hamasaki ASIA TOUR 2007 A ~Tour of Secret~ * 2008.06.18 ayumi hamasaki COUNTDOWN LIVE 2007-2008 Anniversary * 2009.01.28 ayumi hamasaki ASIA TOUR 2008 ~10th Anniversary~ Movies * 1995.??.?? Sumomomomomo (すももももも) * 1995.??.?? Nagisa no Shindobaddo (Like Grains of Sand) * 2000.04.01 Ladies Ladies! Soucho Saigo no hi * 2000.??.?? hamasaki ayumi (Re-issues) * 2002.11.13 Tsuki ni Shizumu (月に沈む; Sinking into the Moon) Video Games * 2001.12.13 A Visual Mix (Play Station) * 2002.03.29 A TYPE (PC) External Links Official * Official Japanese Website * Official Chinese Website * Official English Website * Team Ayu - Fanclub Others * Nippop Profile | Ayumi Hamasaki * TIMEasia.com Article: Empress of Pop * Ayumi Hamasaki Biography * The Ayumi Hamasaki Fanlisting * Ayumi Hamasaki -|- SEASONS -|- (Complete Ayumi Hamasaki Resource) * TheWayToSay's English Adaptions of Ayumi's Songs Category:Artists Category:J-Pop